Many offices and laboratories are equipped with computer and telecommunications systems. These systems require a variety of input devices, such as keyboards, mice, telephones, and facsimile machines, which occupy and clutter valuable workspace. The various input devices are not as convenient as they could be. For example, it often is difficult to rearrange input devices on a work surface. Many input devices, such as the keyboard and mice described above, are connected to a computer system by cables and therefore are restricted in position. It also may be difficult or inconvenient to move or reorient such devices to accommodate different computer users or changing space requirements.
One prior art technique for consolidating input devices was to provide an array that performed different functions at different times. For example, a computer keyboard typically includes an array of keys that may be defined as a numeric keypad at one time and may be defined as cursor control keys at another time. However, such input devices do not permit the array itself to be reconfigured to provide an entirely different function, such as a mouse. Also, the input device could not be reconfigured to change the position or orientation of the array on the device.
Other desirable functions such as inexpensive, simple, and reliable security for an unsecured office or laboratory are unavailable. One possible example of a need for such security would be the ability to monitor the presence of objects on a laboratory surface. For example, it may be important to know whether chemicals or experiments in a laboratory have been touched, moved, or otherwise tampered. Similarly, it may be important to know whether objects in an office were touched or moved.
Security measures limiting access to secured areas or to computer systems also may be improved. Security measures such as combination locks and computer passwords may not provide the level of security desired. For example, it may be desirable to replace or augment combination locks and passwords with other security measures that are not easily circumvented such as by discovery by unauthorized personnel.